Impossibly forgotten
by impossiblyforgotten
Summary: Hey I'm new at this so if the story isn't very well written, sorry! it will get better as i go on. Well this story isn't exactly based on a book, again sorry. This title seemed to fit it best review if you like it, and even if u dont advice is appreciated


Hey I'm new at this, so if the story isn't very well written, sorry! it will get better as it continues...hopefully. I'm not really sure what catagory this story falls under becasue it's not based on anything. Review if you like it please, or even if you don't advice is greatly appreciated!!!!

APOV

"Are you ok?" I asked turning to see Leah slip quietly into the darkness ahead of us; her face once again its unemotional trance I have unfortunately seen far too often.

"Shhhhhh" she commanded turning her head slightly making sure no one could see her.

Leah was my best friend, although we have only been friends for about two years now we knew we could trust each other with everything, which in Leah's case was a hard thing to do.

I did what I was told and stayed silent, my feet only a whisper against the gravel. I watched as she tried desperately to stop the tears falling from her blank eyes. I have seen this so many times that you would think I'd be used to seeing her like this, yet every time I do it makes me want to go kill that bastard even more than the last time he hurt her.

I ignored my thoughts and focused on helping Leah get further away.

_There isn't a place in this world far enough away from him._ I couldn't help the animosity of my thoughts towards that man, no matter how I tried to block them out, they wouldn't leave me alone.

I followed Leah another few blocks, until we neared the empty field we always came to after something like this happened. It was becoming more violent now, as well as more often. I sat down next to her on the grass, and waited for her to calm down enough to talk.

Eventually, after her ragged breathing slowed, the tears subsided, and she quit shaking, she turned and hugged me.

"Aaron?" Leah said turning her tear stained face to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked almost in tears myself from having to watch her once again break down.

"How can you just drop everything you're doing whenever I call and just disappear with me?" She asked her bloodshot eyes saddening once more.

"You are my best friend" I said simply hugging her tighter and letting her head rest on me. I knew we would continue our conversation in a few minutes but I wanted to hold her a little longer; wanted to make everything better, promise her it would never happen again. Only, I couldn't do that because I knew as well as she did that this would happen again sooner or later, though lately it seemed sooner always came before later, no matter how unfair it was.

Her constant shaking body calmed a little more as she took in the few words that meant so much to her.

We sat on the dead, moist grass, saying nothing as the soft warm breeze danced around our heads.

Leah, who had been silent for over ten minutes, burst out into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" I asked, though I knew at the moment that it was more than likely nothing of importance. It took her a minute to stop the laughing so she could speak.

"I-i-i-i…d-d-on-n-n-t-t-t…k-k-k-n-n-n-o-o-w-w" She barley managed, the words being strangled by her hysteric idiotic laughing. This worried me because I knew that she was deeply hurt by what had happened less than an hour ago, it was worse tonight than it has been in a while. She must be in shock, I thought, staring at her suddenly glowing face, she couldn't show her real emotion, not all of it anyway, and not even to me. She kept so much inside; she used to tell me absolutely everything; until things got worse. There are some things you can't explain, some things you need to witness in order to even begin to understand; and this was one of those things.

Her laughing haltered as she saw the expression in my eyes. She calmed a little and sighed, leaning into my chest and closing her eyes again.

"Why does this happen so often?" she said, her voice a pained whisper.

"Because he's a terrible person who doesn't know how to treat people" I answered automatically. I sighed stroking her hair gently. "No matter how much of an ass he is, you will always have me" I said soothingly, knowing how corny that sounded I laughed quietly to myself. Leah, knowing why I was laughing smiled in return; we always understood each other so easily, secrets were extremely difficult to keep between us.

"Leah, I know I've said this a million times but why don't you go see a councilor? You could talk to someone who can actually help you. As much as I wish I could help, I can't do very much." I said hating this truth almost as much as the reason for it.

Leah turned to look at me, astonishment clear on her face; "What do you mean?! Aaron, without you…I can't imagine a without you. There's no way I could have made it this far without you, so please don't say there is nothing you can do, because there is, and you do it for me every time I need you. A councilor can't help me nearly as much as you can. You understand what I mean, how I feel, no body else I know can do that." The way she said those last few words sent a cold shiver down my back. I couldn't say anything for I knew the words would fail me, so I turned my body slightly and just held her.

"What time is it?" Leah asked, her soft voice slicing through the silent night. I looked at my watch briefly, resenting how late it was.

"Around midnight" I heard her sigh gently as she placed one of her cold hands on mine.

"I need to get home" Leah's voice held great displeasure; she didn't want to go back to that man who had caused her to leave in the first place. Before I knew what I was doing I sat up, took her hand and pulled her up off the moist ground.

"If you have to go back I'm coming with you" I said; there was no way I was going to let her go back alone. Just the thought of her being alone with him again was enough to make me sick.

"Aaron, you can't do that you know my parents don't let guys over at night, especially not after midnight." I knew that rule very well; it applied to me as well, but as long as we were breaking all the rules might as well get as much out of it as possible. I smirked slightly; I had just thought the oldest line in the book.

"You're also not aloud to run off with a guy at night either are you?" I said raising an eyebrow. Leah sighed, I knew she didn't want to be alone with him either, and my battle was easily one. "C'mon" I said as I pulled at her hand, she sighed, but took my outstretched hand for support. We walked to her house in no hurry.

"Ok, go to the side of the house, you know how to get in, just be extremely quiet, please." Leah's voice was only a whisper as she motioned with her hands. I went around the side of the house and glanced back quickly; Leah's eyes were closed, she sighed deeply before composing her face into its unemotional mask once more. I twitched in pure hatred, just the fact that she had to do that to talk to her parents killed me. I turned my head quickly ignoring the nauseating sickness I felt in my gut, and slid into position beneath her window.


End file.
